1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic focusing apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique used for detecting correct focus in automatic focusing control of photographic lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in camera systems where an AF area for performing automatic focusing is configured within a photographing screen, either framing is performed so that a subject to be brought into focus enters the AF area, or a position of the AF area within the photographing screen is moved in accordance with the movement of the subject. However, in order to shoot a subject that is either fast-moving or has a drastically changing shape, taking shots while keeping the subject inside the AF area may prove difficult. In order to solve this problem, for example, technologies for tracking a subject within a photographing screen are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2663451 and Japanese Patent No. 2675807.